


【快新】Always Coming Back

by Turkeyyu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	【快新】Always Coming Back

又一次推开天台的门后，工藤新一被怪盗头顶上的数字惊得倒吸一口冷气。

4。

为什么……？

基德没让他的疑惑悬得太久，开口时清越的嗓音里夹杂了一点迟疑和他分辨不出的东西。

“名侦探，”他停顿一下，“看来这是我们最后一次交手了。”

“什么意思？”工藤仰起头，目光逡巡一番最后停留在对方空无一物的掌心，这次没有宝石被丢过来。

基德终于转过身来，那张多年打磨下来完美的扑克脸上看不出一丝情绪。

你找到Pandora了吗？

令一干警官跌破眼镜，工藤新一从一个月前起婉拒了所有追捕怪盗基德的邀请，连昨夜那场点燃了整座城市的所谓‘告别演出’都没有出现。

事实上，他只是窝在自家书房里，桌上铺开了用“平成的福尔摩斯”人脉搞来的各种资料，陶瓷杯底的咖啡渍干涸成一圈。自从乌丸集团被端掉后，“工藤新一”这个名字就像石子投入平静无波的水面，震盪出一圈圈的涟漪，在圈子内就是一波翻云复雨，影响力不言而喻。

怪盗什么也不说，大不了他自己查。

再一次栖身在成山的资料里，遮掩罪恶的重重迷雾让他不由想起与组织对决的那一晚，那无疑是场硬仗。最难对付的从来不是什么高智商犯罪，而是不惧死亡的人。枪林弹雨中那个白色身影也没有缺席，守在仍被锁在7岁小孩身体里的他身旁，那双有力的手像以往无数次生死存亡的时刻一样，抓紧了他，又一次带他远离死亡的深沼。

鳥取县的夜景在火舌翻飞中和新加坡一样震撼人心，入秋的风比四月更冷，但身旁总有个人向他源源不绝地传递温度。

……

思绪停在这里，工藤猛地站起身，背对稍有动静的窗帘，一边责备自己怎么就忘了锁窗户——虽然不一定有用——一边迈开腿径直走出房间，连个眼神都没有分给窗户。他走地飞快，转身就把自己锁在厕所里。

绝对、不能、见面。

他多少听到了警视厅那边传来的消息，知道最近某个地下组织动静颇大，混入了昨晚告别演出的灯火中，爆炸造成冲天的火光，所幸没有造成无辜民众伤亡。

就算没有直接参与，工藤新一也知道是时候了。Pandora终于出现，告别演出落幕，组织过大的动作露出破绽。钻石拥抱令人醉心的红，是裹着鲜豔彩衣的蜜糖之于孩童，而怪盗基德人如其名。暗处的狩猎者蜂拥而上，丝毫不怕曝露的爆炸和明目张胆的子弹，都昭示着这是一场不亚于与琴酒他们的恶战。工藤在服下药的岁月里善于编织谎言，现下却没打算欺骗自己，他知道自己在担心什么。

……如果还有三次见面，一定要留一次到解决组织的事以后。

侦探有个特殊能力，可以看见自己在漫漫馀生中还能遇见另一个人的次数。每个人都有专属的一组数字，一位数，二位数，乃至三位或者四位，每天的零点重新计算。

这并不是生来就拥有的，他在解决黑衣组织后的一个夜里吞下了灰原给的解药，身体抽长后视野里也多了新的东西。科学家不解，只能再度投入新药的研制中。

工藤新一不喜欢那些数字。通过观察知道了这组数字所代表的意义后，他开始压抑着往别人头顶看去的视线——侦探的眼睛更适合用来寻找切合科学的证据，命运这样虚无缥缈的东西，不看也罢。

毕竟，说不被影响是不可能的。如果一个人顶着1站在面前，一切都会变得不一样。

而他从未如此诚挚地希望，自己不科学的超能力可以给所有未知的未来一个保证。

薄薄的门板被轻敲两下，基德放下曲起的指关节，歎了口气，“为什么躲着我？”

他仔细回想过很多次，确定自己没有做什么事惹对方生气，那就更奇怪了。名侦探从他找到Pandora的那天开始就避不见面，他原本为此留了一段时间，想在告别演出上和对方谈谈，谁知道名侦探竟然连那晚都没出现。

太冷漠了吧！？怪盗默默在心里控诉。

门板后面一片安静，不见面就算了，这下是连和他讲话都不愿意了。基德在门外站了一会，见还是没什么动静，脚跟转个方向离开了工藤宅。

大侦探不说话还能怎么办，过一段时间再看看吧。他有些不满地想着，把地上的小石子踢得老远，一脸的生人勿近。

工藤听着怪盗的脚步声远离，确定他离开后才打开一丝门缝小心窥探。

——他还没有测试过，隔着门板对话算不算一种相遇。

-

要说事情的开端，还要从那次地下拍卖会开始。

压轴是一颗不过半指大的钻石，通体泛着幽蓝的光，安放在天鹅绒展览布上。自喊价开始就一言不发的富商终于看见了渴望之物，颤栗着带着不容妥协的孤注一掷顺利标得它。

“天国之匙”。

来历模糊，过往尚在一片迷雾之中，天国之匙如同它的名字一样，犹如不属于人间，凭空出现好似不小心跌落尘世。而这不妨碍它被金钱拥抱，放在最受瞩目的展台上供万人欣赏。

预告函、盗窃行动，也不过在事发后二十四小时内结束。

那颗蓝钻顺理成章落到了某位小偷手中，白色罪人第一次打破了他的惯例，隔天送回的竟是赝品。品质上好，足以以假乱真，却瞒不过狂热的追求者。但富商也只得作罢，毕竟一开始就不是走正当管道的交易，事情揭发了也许拿不回来还要遭罪。

他有自己的方式。

于是告别演出上的塑胶炸弹都有了来历。怪盗最后一封预告函没有多作解释，讳莫如深一如既往，理应看不出与往日有何不同。

私人挟怨报复，却罔顾成千上万的性命。

利用当天留下的线索，侦探顺藤摸瓜找到了名为“狙”的组织。编制人员不详，分别以“五毒”为代号行动：三特、斯内克、史考兵、高科、透。另有一个组织外的人物——君特·冯·高德博格二世，外在身份为世界知名魔术师，似乎有不为人知的能力，暂时代号为斯派德。

“是幻术。我曾经中过，差点死掉。”黑色的数字3随着基德的动作晃来晃去。

工藤新一剽他一眼，还是很在意这个人为什么出现在这里。

侦探不再固守唯物主义，却被怪盗突然的出现打个措手不及。他靠着超能力，找来的人都顶着不大不小的数字，导致基德那岌岌可危的个位数往哪里站都特别显眼。

那之后他们接到乌丸集团残党和另一个组织合作的消息，基于仍在日本境内，公安方面同意加入清扫行动，赤井秀一则以个人名义参与——是因为关东侦探还是日本君的恋人先生不好说——于是这阵仗和鳥取县一战颇为相似。而工藤新一尚未对他们暴露怪盗与组织的关系，基德就自己找过来了。

破罐子破摔，怎么也要让这一次见面有些意义。工藤新一不由分说地拉住了阻止他们不成而试图从窗台飞走的人：“来了就别走，让我帮你。”侦探诚诚恳恳，怪盗毫不领情：“唉，以前的柯南多可爱啊，小小一只的真好抱。”说罢还故作惋惜地上下扫视他一番，“长大了翅膀硬喽。”

“真抱歉我变回工藤新一了，”工藤皮笑肉不笑，把“抱歉”两字咬得特别重，手上还不忘继续抓着他。“翅膀有你硬么，晚上十二点前不准走。”

两人明嘲暗讽，一来一往极为投入，压根没注意到旁人的奇怪眼神。

秀，你们俩再秀，我有日本就够了。绛谷零面无表情地想。

计划最后一直到深夜才敲定下来，基于不可告人的原因工藤新一早早就把怪盗赶回家——他的说辞是反正主要部分都结束了，接下来没你什么事，交给我们就好，最后再把完整计划通知你。实际上他盯着腕表的指针一路往十二迈进紧张得不行，随便找个理由搪塞就把怪盗送走，就怕那个数字再往下掉，直接剩此生最后一面。

尽管基德一直端着扑克脸，但眼尖的侦探还是发现了端倪。连日追杀确实让小偷先生疲惫不堪，回家都要提心吊胆——不只是自家安危，他更怕牵连隔壁的中森父女，组织哪里会在意多一两条人命。

化妆盖不住僵硬的动作，也许他带着伤。工藤新一暗忖，走的时候基德被他盯得发毛，忙问道：“怎么了？”

“没什么事。”保护好自己。工藤斟酌一下，最终什么也没说。

-

狙的爪牙很快伸进了江古田。

黑羽快斗使出浑身解数将北海道吹得天花乱坠，终于让中森银三动心，带着青子出游去了。

然后他发现了家里被动过的痕迹。

怪盗好说歹说也是这些翻墙橇锁的半个祖宗，自然清楚该怎么设下警铃：门把上用特殊颜料涂过的地方被抹去了一小块、密室入口的画像开合的角度变了……

他们找不到Pandora，不知道会不会有什么更大的动作。

而魔术师从不会被动等待变数出现，先发制人才是演出成功的关键。

“一切正常。”

狙实在是个传统型地下组织，选址都选在杳无人烟的废弃工厂，这大大减少了他们的麻烦，不必一边行动一边留意保护无辜路人。怪盗按计划给每个人做了点易容伪装，使组织不会第一时间发现被入侵。

基德没能理解工藤新一眼底的震惊。

**1** 。

为什么是1！？工藤自觉非常小心，唯一一次只在前些天被怪盗自己找了过来，到底是哪里出问题……？

没有太多时间让他思索，耳麦里传来公安的声音：“开始了。”

怪盗坚持面对狙的核心，把最危险的敌人留给自己。他仗着被追杀多时已有了解，说不动也只好随他去。

公安将局势牢牢把控着，悄声无息解决了据点内大部分组织成员。赤井秀一则抓着漏洞补枪，把计划里的不安定成分排除，甚至还没有人发现这个数百米外的狙击手。

他们一路顺利得有些过头，撞上了织好的网。

“不想知道APTX-4869到底怎么回事么？”

蜘蛛。

“你们当然拿不到资料，乌丸集团在被端掉前与我们达成合作了。怪盗基德，”斯派德勾起嘴角，从容地向他伸出一只手。

“都是聪明人，动刀动枪的有什么意思。用你手上的Pandora，换你旁边的人安稳一生，怎么样？”

没有人说话。外边有枪响后又归于平静，愤怒的吼叫带着声音撕裂到辨别不出的话在空旷的室内回盪。

毒蛇多次追杀怪盗，到最后工作反被蜘蛛抢了去，正是因为他不擅于用脑。掌控人心，恰恰是幻术师最熟稔的。

组织向来不屑于用谎言达到目的，那是弱者走投无路的招数，而他们有这个自负的资本。

斯派德口中的资料一定是真的。

黑羽快斗动心了。整整10年，父亲和自己都被Pandora的梦魇纠缠不得脱身，黑羽一家付出过性命，那么漫长的时光都埋没在Pandora的流沙里。失去的错过的已经太多，真正将它握在手心时只觉得钻心地疼。那是附骨之疽，是狠狠在他的血肉他的生命里烙下刻印的罪恶。

但是抗争得太久，就会想要退一步，想着要是能有结果就可以了。

家仇和工藤新一的往后人生相比，他想选择后者。没有在得到Pandora的瞬间就毁掉它，正因为这是一种筹码，值得组织用APTX-4869最关键部分的资料来换的筹码。他听说小小姐并没有完全制作出解药，名侦探没有反驳斯派德的说辞，这件事果然没错。

他还会变回江户川柯南，忍受缩骨的剧痛么？

这种事情……

工藤新一感到前所未有的慌乱。斯派德丢出条件后怪盗就沉默了，那通常是妥协的征兆——但他怎么能这样呢，用半生追寻的东西，说要换我一个人的未来。

“你想都别想，”工藤上前一步，“基德，我不需要那些资料。不要答应，你听到没有！”

他怎么可能看着两任怪盗所有的努力因为半路杀出的解药前功尽弃？

工藤新一完全可以理解，走向黑暗需要怎样的勇气和心智，这不是少年人一腔孤勇就能承担的压力。他见过舞台布幕后的小偷先生，见过对方独自舔舐伤口的样子，电击溺水的身体或狰狞的枪伤都不能阻止他的步伐。在披上亚瑟平井假面时他实在很想抓着这个人，质问他你是不是不要命了，为什么把那些伤害粉饰得如此稀松平常，为什么不能放过自己，你在跟谁过不去？

但是哪有什么过不过得去呢，他甚至找不到立场说句话。

天空和海洋，两者完全不同。这是江户川柯南说过的。

局势并没有僵持太久，入口的门被一脚踹开，一个人在冲进来的档口将子弹上膛，M92F冰冷的枪口在缺乏照明的空间里闪映。

“工藤新一——！”

这个名字像是被狠狠咬碎了才从唇齿间漏出，在第一个音节发出的瞬间工藤抓过黑羽的手，飞速把他拉离了斯派德。他朝黑羽丢去一个眼神，说先撤。

扑克牌划出一道闪光，来人的黑帽被凌厉的风掀开一角，阴影下是燃烧着怒火的瞳孔，银白色的长发藏在衣领里。

琴酒。

果然他没那么容易解决，即使组织复灭这个人也会从地狱里爬回来。这是计划中最难以把控的部分，没有人知道乌丸集团究竟留下多少残党，又有多少甘愿被另一个组织吸收利用。

子弹打在上一秒站的位置，看来琴酒目标不在杀他，只是要剥夺行动力而已。这个人到最后都保持着他的恶趣味，一枪毙命同样能达到目的，而延长猎物死亡的时间显然更能取悦他。

弹壳落地，工藤新一踢上逃生间的门。

“我没想换……”

“你到底在想什么？”

“……对，我刚刚要换的，我想换怎么了？工藤新一，我希望你好好的，怎么了？”基德甩开他紧紧握着跑了一路的手，一张脸却仍然看不出情绪，“你需要那些资料。”

“那你自己要做的事呢？”工藤新一只觉得满腔怒火，却又不能发在眼前这个人身上，他当然明白对方在想什么。怪盗什么时候能改改他的滥好人个性，什么时候能考虑一下他自己？

“……对，说到底，这本来就是我 **自己** 一个人的事，把你扯进来淌脏水真是抱歉了。”半晌，基德才道。一句话把两人的关系划得清清楚楚，语气冷淡又疏离。

“……你明知道我不是那个意思。”

工藤新一暗自懊恼讲话不够小心，被他恶意曲解了去。气得不想再说话，重新拉起怪盗专心跑路。

一路无言。

他们在逃生间出口分开，沉默着奔向各自的岗位。

工厂总共三层，第一层已经全面进入控制。赤井秀一趴在六百米外的公寓楼顶，用瞄准镜一一搜出组织成员所在。

“史考兵和……透，二层楼梯左边的房间。右侧有四个人接近你，怪盗基德。”

一缕烟自M200升起。

“更正，三个人。”

太近了。

基德在脑中理过一遍地形，侧廊没有障碍物，只得将旁边的门全部打开作掩蔽拖时间，同时金属扑克牌也爆射而出。

一发，解决掉一个。枪械落地的瞬间其馀两人飞奔起来，直线朝着这边迫近。

薄薄的铝合金门板挡不住子弹，很快被打成蜂窝一般。两个人，不可能做到同时缴械成功。基德在心里飞速模拟过数种方案，精准命中的话至少也要两枪，保守估计两人间的距离和重新瞄准的时间——

脚步声近在身旁，怪盗深吸一口气，作好了挨枪子的准备。下一秒白色身影迅速闪现，基德在黑衣人抬头的瞬间看清了他们的脸。

高科和……斯内克。

熟人相见，简直连指尖都迫不及待地颤抖。肩上的伤隐隐作痛，身体叫嚣着危险，大脑皮层却炸起兴奋的电流。

斯内克， **斯内克** 。

燃烧着被焰火吞噬的舞台在他眼前留下挥之不去的残影，观众在尖叫，暗处里毒蛇吐出分岔的信子，把他的人生也一分为二。

黑羽快斗手腕一转，丢出几张牌作作样子。对面拿的清一色都是单发手枪，两次击发间必然有时间——

纯白的枪口抵在斯内克的白朗宁上，金属扑克牌断过钢索、削过子弹，现在则切开了枪身，震的斯内克手臂发麻。黑羽不断逼近，丝毫不管旁边的高科现在什么状况，抓住了斯内克的腕部，他还来不及反应，关节便应声错位。

是这双手吧，这双碰过道具的手——

“砰——”

意料之中的枪响，却没有疼痛袭来。怪盗回过神，只看到这样一幕：工藤新一放下举枪的手，抬腿扫向高科脊椎，硬生生把人放倒了。

会瘫痪吧？脚力增强鞋……

那把来不及发挥用处的白朗宁飞出去，孤伶伶躺在不远处的地上。上面赫然是一个弹孔，深深嵌进合金枪管里几乎要将它打穿。

麻醉针的落点不再是毛利小五郎的后颈，而是毒蛇身上，空间里一下子安静下来。

“你在夏威夷还学了近身格斗吗？”基德故作轻松，刚想缓和一下两人间剑拔弩张的气氛，却迎上一双含着薄怒的眼。

“闭嘴。”

工藤新一在听见赤井秀一说的话后便立刻回头，朝着怪盗的所在狂奔，保险起见在路上顺了把枪。许久没碰过这类东西，没想到下一次拿起竟是因为他。

——以基德的身手，对付三个人绰绰有馀，前提是他的状态良好，没有受伤。

在工藤宅讨论计划时他藏在面具下一脸疲惫的样子……怎么可能没有事。

但这个人什么也不说，就算答应合作也打算自己扛下大部分的事。刚才，他是想要赌另一个人的枪法准不准么？

这家伙在新加坡食髓知味，吃子弹吃上瘾了不成！？

不知是不是愤怒作祟，要把不满都发洩出来，两人效率极高，一个眼神就明了对方要做些什么，配合得天衣无缝，一路跟五毒打了照面。

他们往三楼推进，却猛然意识到自己步入幻境。

虚假的东西一定有漏洞。侦探识破了蜘蛛狡诈的伎俩，带着怪盗避开隐藏起来的真枪实弹。

必要的时候对自己狠得下手，金属扑克牌划过左手手臂淌下鲜血，留下一道口子。基德眼前的幻象扭曲起来，他回过神，把工藤也拉回现实。四周都是箱子堆砌的高墙，或许是储藏室一类的地方。斯派德发现幻术被破开，颇感可惜的选择了最简捷的方式。

“怪盗基德，我给过你机会。”

成堆的箱子是掩蔽也是迷宫，两人在里面东躲西藏一阵，暂时甩开了蜘蛛的枪口。

上至麻醉针下至烟雾弹，怪盗和侦探秉持着不伤人性命的原则，要将伤害减到最低，凭着他们用得最熟稔的东西一路走到现在，存量严重不足。

有点难办。

斯派德对这里绝对熟悉，躲着不是办法，他很快会找过来，得联系外面的人——

安静下来才注意到，从刚刚开始耳麦里就没了声音，是这里有电磁波干扰，还是外面出了事？

工藤新一飞速思考着公安失利的可能性，得出的答案是微乎其微。如果连赤井秀一都不能出声……果然是这房间被挡住了，为什么？储藏室里有什么东西？

“——”

工藤顺着敲击的声音望去，只见基德抬起手，侦探读懂了他的口型——

P220，最多9发子弹。【*1】

他们一起猫着腰躲在积灰的木箱后，数着逐渐接近的枪响，斯派德好整以暇慢慢走近，逗猎物般故意把鞋跟踩出清脆的响声。他打出最后一发子弹，满意地看见同时冲出来的侦探和怪盗。

“年轻。”

斯派德扣下板机。

两人皆是微微睁大了眼，却也没有任何停顿，在看见另一把P220后，分边闪身到两侧的箱子后面。

枪声中有轻微的电子音，脚力增强鞋及时回复了足够的电力，冷白色的电光闪动。博士改装过它，不再是单次式使用，变得可以通过动能充电。工藤新一毫不犹豫再次耗光它的能量，工厂里码整齐的箱子，想必也有一定重量——

赌对了。

斯派德还来不及反应就随着重物落地的声音晕了过去，他被撞出几米远飞到墙角，旁边的箱子晃了晃，一起砸下来，彻底把他掩埋，震得一层窗玻璃碎了一地。虽然这样难以回收枪械，但至少一面倒的局势暂时反转了。

“基德，”工藤新一惊魂未定地喘口气，稍微有一点差错，他们都要死在斯派德手里。“走了。”

他试图取出斯派德的枪，捣鼓一阵无果，那些箱子死死压着挪不动。

“基德？”

无人回应，侦探狐疑地起身。

光线昏暗，并不能看清多少东西，地上已经积了一滩血，隐隐有扩大的趋势。怪盗无法回答他——他只是死死压住喉咙里的痛呼，用衣服尽力止血。子弹落在大腿外侧，深深嵌进血肉里，好在这个角度不会伤到动脉，但这个出血量也让他一阵眩晕。白西服染上大片大片的红，很是刺眼。

处理伤口的当口很安静，只有工藤新一翻找东西的声音。痛觉让他的大脑更活跃地感知周遭的环境，怪盗没有错过那微不可闻的电子音，掀开原先用来栖身的箱子一角，看到往下倒数的数字时一瞬的愣神，却也没有太意外。

留给他们的时间只有……

13、12——

不，不是他们，是留给侦探的时间。

他累得要命，尚未癒合的旧伤此刻都跳出来彰显存在感，子弹让他如坠冰窟，也许那里面还有麻醉成分……两人离得太远，名侦探没有意识到他们的处境，全身而退是不可能的。

“……你去外面看一下。”怪盗的声音很轻，有气无力地，不仔细听就会散在他们之间的距离里。

“喂！？你——”工藤新一像是被那血液烫到，呼吸都慢了一拍，心脏却不合时宜地骤缩起来——APTX-4869非完全解药的后遗症，他再清楚不过，却恨起它挑的时间竟在这样重要的时刻。

简直是，最糟的情况。

“工藤君！你怎么回事？”

工藤新一眼前一片模糊，世界都变成混杂在一起的色块，只能勉强用声音判断出来人属于己方。

“他们说储藏室有定时炸弹，快离开吧。”

什……侦探闻言，微微张了张口：

“基德还在里面……”

这六个字几乎要抽干他所有气力，除了被搀扶着带向门口外感受不到其他什么，却精准地捕捉到计时器归零的那声轻响。熟悉的疼痛自心脏袭来，恍惚间工藤新一以为自己又要变成柯南。不亚于缩骨般的折磨让他彻底失了反抗能力，只能拼命睁着眼去看，要把那一身白衣的人留在视线里。

“别闹了，kaito——”他的叫喊被切断在一半，发颤的尾音被爆炸绞合、吞噬，火舌在眼前窜起，大张旗鼓地将整层空间纳入领地，掀起翻飞的碎片在裸露的皮肤上飞舞。

像是被投入深海，整个世界安静下来，也失去了色彩。思考突然断线，一时间他妄图去寻找那抹惹眼的白，而眼中只有死寂的黑。

工藤新一没能来得及分辨燃烧的樑柱往哪个方向下坠，意识逐渐远离。

-

醒来时空气里已经没有了呛鼻的弹药和尘土味，取而代之的是医院里淡淡的消毒水味道。无往不利的侦探难得地茫然了几秒，一手按上鼻樑上的白色纱布，织物的触感一直延伸到眼角，没入发丝里。

“因为直面爆炸，虽然还保有一定的距离，但你的眼睛暂时看不见了。”右手边传来熟悉的大坂腔，然后脚步声逐渐接近，“……你不要担心，是暂时失明，一定会好的。”服部平次有些笨拙地挑选措辞，他毕竟不擅长安慰人。

但工藤新一出乎意料之外，甚至可以说平静地接受了现状。看起来情绪毫无波澜，嘴唇翕动道：

“怪——”

“既然你醒了，我就先去通知医生吧。”服部在他发出第一个音节就若无其事打断，也不等他回答就窘迫地走出了房间，只是还记得放缓自己的脚步，试图不让灵敏的侦探听出他的慌乱。

昨夜漫天的焰火扑灭后，倾坍的建筑体内只寻获两具焦尸和半只手臂，不到半天的时间并不足以将善后工作处理完毕，纵然有公安的势力插足，也仍有部分建筑物的残骸尚未搜索。

其实颇像鳥取县那一夜的。昔日的夥伴一个也没少，绛谷和赤井先生都很令人安心，他们刚刚在几个月前经历了与此相仿的情况，这次一定会处理的更妥善，虽然对这种事情熟练实在不怎么值得庆幸。由于是在人烟更为稀少的废弃区域，即使是大规模的交火，也没有无辜民众伤亡。已经很好了，多数组织成员还来不及咬破嘴里的胶囊就被制服，这很不容易。参与支援的员警们回去也会受到升迁，能挽回因为长年抓不到基德而可能不保的名誉和饭碗。

基德。

碳化焦黑的尸体难以辨认，DNA自然也无从提取，别说提取了又有什么用，哪里有人比对呢。每一次都是这样，消失的时候一点痕迹都没有，不主动出现就找不到他……

生存的概率还是……太低了，更遑论那人当时就处在炸弹周围。侦探本能是不会说谎的，他反复推论，最后又绕回最开始就得出的答案。肩膀蓦地垮下来，身体失却了力气将重量全部交还给床板。

清晰的思路狠狠撕开所有拙劣伪装，呈给他破败废墟里的事实。

平成的福尔摩斯、日本警察救世主……有什么用呢，他那么想拯救一个人，却连怪盗的披风一角都抓不住。明明前几天那人还好好地站在身边有说有笑，他却一不留神就弄丢了。

侦探想起很多片段，阴暗的逃生间里只有紧急照明的微弱灯光打亮遥远的前路，他却清楚望见怪盗淡漠的眼神。太蠢了，真是太蠢了，他们最后一次见面竟然在吵架。

从层层包围中逃脱是你最擅长的吧？再表演一次你的逃生魔术给我看啊，告诉我，你根本不把那些炸弹放在眼里。

“感觉怎么样？”

医生走进来，沉稳的手触上仪器。

-

工藤新一的世界如服部平次所说一样，在小半个月后迎来了色彩。

他搜刮出脑内的每一条线索，顺藤摸瓜找到黑羽宅时太阳都还来不及落下。晚阳烧得江古田的天空一片火红，零星几户人家的窗口已经透出灯光，而眼前的宅院只有漆黑。他的手悬在门铃上停留很久，直到身后传来声音。

“你找快斗吗？”

“啊……是，我找他。”他回身礼貌地对视，看出她是对门的人家。“中森”和基德……中森警部？他听说警部有一个女儿，年纪与眼前的女孩相仿。

直接叫名字，是很熟的朋友了吧。

“啊！你是不是……”女孩意识到自己没忍住拔高的音量，略带抱歉的停顿了一下，“高中生侦探工藤新一？”

这个名字摆出来就容易得到信任。在他承认后女孩终于放下了那一点点戒备，安心地说：“快斗三周前就不在了。”

他的瞳孔一下子缩紧，心跳也漏了一拍。

“说是去美国了，好一阵子都不会回来。”

后来工藤向中森道谢，顺便用身份向对方要来一串手机号码。走在人流湧动的街上他的手指悬在萤幕上方，最终还是打出去。

“……您拨打的电话没有回应，请稍后再拨。”

人声、车声，放学回家的小孩子的笑闹也没能阻止冰冷的机械音，工藤新一清楚接收到每个字。懊悔、自责，或者其他不可名状的情绪蔓延开来，三周太长了，生命的流逝有时只在一秒之间。

我没有救他出来。

这城市里人人都有自己的方向，只有他突然被定格在原地，不知道下一步该走向哪里。

-

爆炸造成的伤害并没有在他身上停留太久，生活回归正轨，目暮警部压下了每一通想打过来的电话，觉得是时候还侦探一个清静——时间不等人，在他与无数罪恶打照面的日子里，另一个身份也有了变化。

降谷先生——也许他会有新的名字——一段时间后也离开了事务所楼下的咖啡厅，临行前他见了工藤，笑着说学业加油。

他如梦初醒，高三了啊。

冬天挟着纷纷扬扬的雪到来，然后春风悄悄吹走了冬天。帝丹的樱花今年开得特别早，粉嫩的花瓣乘着风和暖阳一起落在他的课桌上，工藤新一搁下写到剩一页的模拟试卷，无心再落笔。钟声打响那一刻他胡乱猜了答案，一边懊恼自己的走神。

那样柔软得彷彿一捏就要碎掉的樱花却强硬地佔据他的视线。他愣了愣神，随即开始嘲笑起自己来。樱花和玫瑰有哪里相像？

并不是什么都能安分地死在过去，时间是毒药不是良药。

患病的人们拼命抓住自己的记忆，唯恐它们一不留神就随着指针滴答着溜走。工藤新一却努力忽视那些鲜活的跳动的影像，一心只向前奔，一下子跨越十年的鸿沟跑得比时间还快。

但他偶尔也会被夜里无边的黑暗追赶上，像火灾的浓烟，而火舌蔓延在心里，像病毒一般蚕食灵魂，犹如回到失去意识前的一刻，希望绝望都毫无意义。他祈求隔天眼睛不要肿得像是找人打了一架——显然没有人会这么认为，侦探的脾性一日比一日温和，往昔的锋芒早已打磨得圆润，他比同侪更像是沐浴在阳光和糖果里长大的少年。

意识到周遭同学头顶的数字都在逐渐进入二位数，工藤新一参加了毕业前的聚会。像是固定公式的真心话大冒险是躲不掉的，但充当指针的高脚杯晃过几圈转向他时，他还是感到不可避免的紧张。残馀的液体倾倒了一些在桌上，工藤抬头，看向那个准备给他任务的人。

原本细碎的交谈声突然轰闹起来，那个人窘迫地坐在一群给她出主意的人中间左右为难，最后像是下定决心般终于站起身。

“工、工藤君，请向你喜欢的人公开表白吧！证据要传到群组里，时限三日哦！怎么样？”

来了。

“哈哈哈哈你可以的啊！”

白色的柔软布料暖过长空里刺骨的风，挡过身边呼啸的子弹，也隔开了生死间难以横越的距离。

工藤新一无意扫她们的兴，却也无法应下，毕竟时长几天都是一样的。

没有用。

“抱歉抱歉，我接受处罚了，”他做了一个投降的动作，自己的声音带着笑意。

“机不可失失不再来哦。”

“欸——”

“工藤君太狡猾了，不要故意逃避这类问题啊！”

“什么啊，工藤君没有喜欢的人吗？”

“怎么可能？是害羞了吧哈哈哈哈——”他们哄笑成一团，故意多次提起兰，见到没用才终于放过了侦探，转起下一轮酒杯。

杯子像是听懂人话一样，没有再指向他。辛辣的液体灌入咽喉，工藤面无表情地放空。

机不可失失不再来，他说的。

没有机会了。

聚会结束后他婉拒了青梅竹马的关心，打车回到工藤宅就把自己摔进床里。抽屉里其实好好的收着每一次小偷先生送来的预告函，用一个盒子装的满满的。这些带了些年岁的卡片重新躺在他手中，怪盗每一封预告函都带着它主人冷冷清清的气息，却又不像魔术枪里并射出的扑克牌那样锋利而致命，剪裁得当的卡片即使用力握在手里也不会划拉出伤口。

叔叔为什么喜欢喝酒？侦探不理解，他的目光紧锁卡片，无比清醒地认知到现实。

-

“对不起！”

……？

为数不多的时日里侦探把心力全部投注在课业上，补齐了他缺失的一年——人在迷茫时总需要找一个远大的目标，好安放自己无处落脚的灵魂，以保有快乐和梦想的能力——下一个四月里他如愿以偿站在东大门口，却也只是在湧动的人流中被动地向前走。

他无心踩上另一个人的脚，道歉的当口却撞进一双此生都不会忘记的眼睛。乍看之下少了点什么，但他就是不会认错。

简直是上天作弄，工藤新一找了一年的人，竟然就这样跨越了几千万分之一的机率站在他身边。命运被踩了尾巴，一溜烟跑得没影，然后他的宿命来了。

究竟是少了什么——

少年的眼底干干净净，顶着五位数冲他礼貌地微笑。【*2】

是狠戾吧，是撞破南墙也不会回头的固执，是每每让侦探胆颤心惊的决绝。

但是为什么？因为先前不认识对方，所以基德的数字才会那么低？

黑羽快斗显然对这个突发情况没有准备，心里开始天人交战起是要自然地捅破身份，还是让怪盗基德就此沉寂。

工藤新一没让他纠结太久，倒是率先打破了沉默，语气里带上三分小心翼翼：“你还好么？”

一句话也不知问的是今日还是往日。

“我没事。”

那之后工藤不由分说地要求交换联络方式，却在输入黑羽的号码时发现早已存在手机里了，是中森小姐给的。他播过一次无果后便把那串数字当成一种希冀，没有再碰过。k开头的名字让它安静地待在通讯录不上不下的位子，鲜少被注意。

如果他多打几次，是不是早有接通的一天？

“一份那个，谢谢。”

入学报到结束时天还没暗下来，工藤第二次播了黑羽的号码。他不知道对方愿不愿意承认身份，于是开口只是试探，就怕自己突然追得太紧把黑羽快斗吓跑：“我们以前见过面么？”

“嗯。”

“ **名侦探** ，我们见过。”

事情发展得比想像中还要顺利，一声名侦探贴着耳畔，把他的心跳提到同一个频率。黑羽快斗指定了江古田的甜品店，工藤新一顺理成章把他约了出来。私底下的黑羽显然热情地多，也更好理解情绪，至少工藤没再看见那张曾经困扰他多时的扑克脸。

“对不起。”侦探对一年前的夜晚耿耿于怀，却见黑羽伸出一只手指，挡在他面前：“嘘。”

“好不容易见面了，我也是很努力才能坐在你面前呢，不要说这个。”

甜品被送上来，适时缓和了两人之间的奇怪气氛，工藤终于确定他完好无损，这才放下心来。怪盗嗜甜，但专注于甜品的样子却是不曾见过的，实在新鲜。新加坡那一眼让他留下了深刻印象：明明他整个人都因为恶意的栽赃而焦虑不已，怪盗却不以为意的样子，拿着冰淇淋饼干喀滋喀滋咬出声音。

当时没仔细看，果然哪里都可爱啊。

“你说事情结束要告诉我什么？”

工藤新一记得那晚的每个片刻，当然包括怪盗在子弹擦肩而过时，靠在身边低声说的那句话。

“我已经告诉你了，名侦探。”黑羽快斗闻声不再埋首于甜食，“用你的眼睛推理一下吧。”他笑得眉眼弯弯，撑着脸颊懒洋洋地靠在桌上。

……什么意思？

黑羽好整以暇看着他。

眼睛，也就是说现在看得到的东西……跟甜品有关么？工藤新一注意到他点的东西，海蓝色的翻糖蛋糕上是一弯明月，一只极细的巧克力棒撑在旁边，连结的另一端同样是缺月，看起来是白巧克力做的，高高悬在底部的明月上方。【*3】

工藤想到他们争论过的海洋与天空，艺术家说评论家没有梦想，评论家反讽沉溺于梦想的艺术家是看不清真相的。

沉溺于梦想么？

“两个月亮都是白巧克力做的。”黑羽提醒道。

侦探陷入困境，这好像触及到他的知识盲区，他确信自己接收到的信息是足够的，却不知道从何处开始转译。

“不急。我离开一下。”黑羽借口去加点其他东西，适时地给他找台阶下。

“啊啊啊啊——！”

一声尖叫把工藤新一的思绪拉回现实，在他们后面一桌的椅子倒了，一个女人翻躺在地上，五指紧紧绞着脖子剧烈咳嗽，逐渐发紫的面部昭示着她正在步入缺氧后的死亡。

“是谁”……？工藤读着她的口型。

杯子摔碎在地上，她刚才应该是在喝饮料。

口服毒药么？

他迅速确定了事因，见女人还有意识，立刻上前给她催吐。她慌张地躲闪，却还是用上双手接过纸巾。那双手骨节分明，指甲却坑坑疤疤的，手腕腕骨有伤口——

“您……咳、咳咳……”

“报警了，救护车正在路上。”黑羽快斗不知什么时候站在他身后，声线沉稳放缓了他一下子加速的心跳。黑羽把听见尖叫声围过来的人堵在外边，店长和黑羽很熟的样子，和他小声攀谈起来。

“抱歉，店长，可以借监视器么？”

一男三女入座后，工藤在监视器里也看见了自己和黑羽的身影。过了一会，连帽衫男弯腰和受害者说话，拍了拍她的肩膀，率先走出店外。接着一个高挑的女人递给受害者一张卡片，硬质，反射了光线而看不清具体是什么。两个人有说有笑，随后女人也离开了。

录像播到一半，高木刑警进来了，身后跟着早先离开的连帽衫男。他看见一团混乱的现场，紧张地一边走近一边发话：“怎么回事……涌、涌島怎么了？”【*4】

工藤简单向高木致意，熟人相见，却只看他一脸尴尬。工藤大概知道为什么，面无表情地重新将注意力放回萤幕上。

至此只剩两位女性在场，监视器没有录声音，但从面部表情和口型，能看出两个人一直在有一搭没一搭地聊天。饮料和甜品被端上来后，黑羽快斗离席，经过受害者身边时短暂地挡住了镜头。

此刻距离受害者倒地仅仅十秒。

“真抱歉……都说好这段时间不打扰你了……”你怎么自己遇上案件了。高木走近他，一起观察着现场，受害者已经失去意识，她呕出来一滩水和胃液，和地上的饮料混在一起，高木取了一点。

“知衣！”一个女人拨开人群冲了进来，“她怎么了！？”她狠狠瞪着半跪在旁边的工藤新一，似乎认为是他做了什么事，工藤认出她是监视器里的高挑女人，阻止了高木上前抓她。

一桌人终于都到场了。

受害人是涌島知衣，27岁。在附近的诊所药房工作，是聚会发起人，被送去医院了，暂时没有更多案件相关信息。

连帽衫男叫世保鉄尾，25岁。因为盗窃的前科难以找工作，目前待业中。是涌島知衣前男友，曾经酒醉后对她使用暴力，但两人已经和好。虽然是“被分手”，但两人现在仍是不错的朋友，很熟悉涌島，涌島的饮料是他点的。许多店员都认识他，似乎是常来甜品店。身上除了一只皮夹和车钥匙什么也没有。

尖叫声来源，一直待在位子上的是澁田愛由，21岁。大三药学系在学生，同时是另外三人的学妹。跟世保鉄尾走得很近——刚才也紧紧靠着他——关系颇好的样子。随身携带着化妆品盒子及化妆用具、钱包、雨伞。

高挑女人叫上穗友葉，27岁。是涌島知衣高中同学兼大学室友——据说是同月同日同时生——两人感情很好。很清楚涌島的事，涌島的身份与基本资料是她自发提供的。带着几张印着鱼类的卡片，导致黑羽快斗逃之夭夭。

“因为有东西忘了拿，”世保鉄尾晃了晃他的皮夹，“我就去车上拿了，离开前拍肩膀是因为对涌島说'已经帮你点了'而已。虽然靠的很近，但是时间那么短，怎么可能下什么药？”

“我一直离涌島学姊有一段距离，监视器里也看到了，我、我没有接近她的机会。”澁田愛由道，她的眼神不断飘去世保鉄尾那边，据本人语，是因为太紧张了。“我根本没有杀她的动机……我和学姊刚认识一个月。”

“我和知衣是十几年的朋友了，怎么会想要害她？”上穗友葉依然瞪着工藤新一，“那张卡片是我去水族馆时拿的限量款，因为知衣很喜欢海洋生物就送她了，这有什么好问的？我离开是去洗手间，监视器里也看得出我的方向。”

三人接触时间都不长，甚至是没有。涌島知衣在黑羽经过的瞬间到底做了什么，以至于她在短短十秒之内毒发倒下？

“工藤君，饮料里检测出了砒霜。”高木举着电话小声跟他示意。“结合涌島小姐的表现，确实是谋杀啊。但是有两个人在饮料送上来时都不在场，所以只能是澁田小姐或者店员，以及当时经过的……呃，他是谁？”高木看了看远处的黑羽，又看了看工藤，“原来你是双胞胎么？”

“不是……我没有兄弟。”工藤无语，“黑羽快斗，犯人不是他。即使在饮料送上来时不在场，也可以成功对涌島小姐下毒，三个人都有嫌疑。店员也要问一下。”

“啊……？那还真是像魔术的障眼法一样呢，表面什么也没做，实际上早就完成了一切，只要等观众发现就好了。”高木蹲在一旁，检查着是否有其他相关证物。

另一边，三人已经吵了起来。

“哈？你居然否认？就是你还对知衣怀恨在心吧！”上穗友葉指着世保鉄尾，“被知衣甩了是你的问题，你就是觉得所有人都欠你，一点反省的心都没有，才会到现在还找不到工作！”

“上、上穗学姊……”澁田愛由站在一边，结结巴巴地想劝和。

“怀恨在心？能说说是怎么回事么？”工藤新一听到关键词，忙问道。

“世保鉄尾是被知衣甩掉的，当时也是一群系友的聚会，跟他们认识的时候一样。我们都喝了点酒壮胆，知衣才跟他提分手。他一定是因为觉得丢脸，到现在还想报复知衣。”上穗友葉越说越激动，“都是我的错，我就该让知衣离你远一点！”

“我没有这样想！你不要在警官面前乱说话。涌岛在那之后就向我道歉，说让我在一堆人面前出丑很对不起，我早就原谅她了！”

“犯人一定不是世保君，世保君连氰化钾生物实验都不敢做，怎么会想用砒霜杀涌島学姊？”澁田愛由也发话了，世保鉄尾闻言脸色涨红，忙道：“澁田，这种事就别说出来了……”

“你在帮他脱罪——”

“请冷静一点……！”见场面逐渐失控，高木手忙脚乱地拉开三人间的距离。无关的顾客都已经离开了，店内只剩他们一群人，一时变得安静下来。

“但是要说伤害涌島学姊的话，上穗学姊也是不可能的吧。”澁田愛由不再参与争执，躲到一边小声地说，“因为上穗学姊是涌島学姊最好的朋友了呀。”

“是么？”工藤新一跟着退到一边，“为什么你这样想？”

澁田愛由犹豫了一会，站得离上穗友葉更远一些。“很多地方都看得出来……只要涌島学姊有麻烦，上穗学姊就一定会帮她。听说当时对世保君告白的时候，就是上穗学姊一手策划的，很是浪漫呢。

“那个场面原本是上穗学姊自己要用的，但是听到涌島学姊烦恼了好久，不仅告诉她，还帮她准备了好几个方案。”澁田愛由讲到这里不由地看了看上穗友葉，“上穗学姊真的是行动派的，那么大胆的方式也只有她想得出来了吧。”

“你这样帮他们两个人说话，自己怎么办，药学系在学生？”工藤新一笑道，给另外两个人摆脱了嫌疑，剩下的不就是澁田愛由自己了么。

“这……我、我不知道……”澁田愛由又开始支支吾吾，不断地看向世保鉄尾，却对上了上穗友葉看过来的愤怒眼神，吓得话都说不顺：“反、反正，我我我自己知道我是不是犯人……！”

“澁田小姐很努力想帮你说话呢。”工藤新一转移目标，对上了世保鉄尾。

“你的意思是……？”世保鉄尾歎口气，“我知道澁田的感情，但她……情杀是不太可能的，澁田胆子很小。”世保鉄尾道，“虽然我和涌島交往过，但我们早就只是普通朋友了。”

“你是怎么看涌島小姐的？”

“涌島平时很温和，说实在的，我根本不相信我们三人中会有人想毒杀她。她从来不会记恨谁，又很擅长保持距离，跟大部分人都处得不错，朋友很多。

“还说我过几天生日时有意想不到的惊喜要送我呢，你说谁会分手了还对前男友这个样子？澁田也觉得很惊讶。她就是个滥好人，心大，对谁都好。”

“这样啊——”

“工藤君！医院来通知，说涌島小姐已经脱离危险了，因为摄入的量不多，加上当下有紧急处理，直接出院也不是问题。”高木不知何时也靠了过来。

“真是太好了。”世保鉄尾说。

“没有人说谎。”黑羽快斗突然出现道。

“你刚刚去哪了？”

“上穗小姐太可怕了，你们又都待在一起，我不想靠近。”

“……？”堂堂怪盗基德，怕一个手无寸铁的平凡女子为闹哪般？工藤新一在心里默默记着，打算之后再来问他的口供。

黑羽倒没觉得自己说的话不对，“我刚刚跟那几个店员聊天，世保先生最近没有找过他们。也用你的声音打电话去鑑识科问了，送去的卡片上没有涌島小姐的指纹。”他说着换了个姿势，向后靠在墙壁上，“名侦探不问问我么？我也有经过涌島小姐旁边哦。”说罢还指着自己，笑得一脸欠揍。

“笨蛋，你才不会做那种事。”

每个人都不能排除，但只有一个人——

最后一块拼图终于契合，完整的犯罪现场在他眼前展开。

“我知道犯人是谁了，高木刑警，请帮我个忙。”

“这确实是一场情杀，犯人爱慕着涌島小姐。”

……该死！

“事情起源于一场误会。几日前，涌島小姐对世保先生说'在你生日当天会有意想不到的惊喜'，这句话很不巧地，被澁田小姐听到了。

“澁田小姐认为涌島小姐想和世保先生复合，照他们之间的关系来看，这并不是不可能。澁田小姐为了自己的感情，打算拆散两人，而她却没有办法。于是她找上了上穗小姐，并告诉她两人的事。

“上穗小姐对涌島小姐好，并不仅仅因为她们是十多年的朋友。上穗小姐当年能立刻对涌島小姐提出了数个告白方案，是因为她早就仔细规划过这些东西。而她原先设想的对象，就是涌島小姐。

“上穗小姐爱着涌島小姐，却因为私人原因，把她推向了世保先生。”工藤新一不予置评，草草带过了这段，“忍受着痛苦好不容易等到两人分手，现在却又传出要复合，明明是涌島小姐要上穗小姐陪她提分手，上穗小姐会怎么想？

“澁田小姐找对了人，她根本不用参与进来，上穗小姐就会采取行动。”

“递给涌島小姐的卡片上有砒霜——”

“喂！你别自说自话，”上穗友葉作势就要上前，被高木拦住，“拿出证据啊！你的证据在哪？”

工藤新一闻言，不慌不忙道：“给她的卡片早被妳回收了，现在应该还藏在身上。至于为什么要藏起来，是因为上面有特别的东西吧，是想找时间刮掉图案么？”

“你在说什么？那张卡片早就被你们拿去当证物了——”

“我请鑑识科特别重新检查了那张卡片，遗憾的是，上面并没有涌島小姐的指纹。明明拿在手上仔细看了，怎么会没沾上指纹呢？”

“失礼了。”高木闻言立刻上前，果真从上穗友葉身上搜出卡片。另一个角度写的是……高木唸出声：“世保鉄尾想杀你，要小心。”

“嫁祸给世保先生，毒药的量也不多，妳并不想置涌島小姐于死地，而是要让她从此远离世保先生。利用光栅效果，递过去的是正常的海洋生物，但涌島小姐仔细端详时就会看见另一个角度的讯息——妳认识她多年，自然知道她紧张时的习性，那就是咬指甲。

“破破烂烂的指甲和身上的伤都不是因为世保先生，而是涌島小姐自己无意识中咬的。也许第一眼会以为是受到暴力，但仔细想想就知道，指甲通常不会是施暴的点，那根本没有神经分布。

“沾在卡片上的砒霜通过指甲留在她口中，喝饮料时自然会中毒。饮料会检测出毒性，是因为和涌島小姐呕出的毒药混在一起了。”

“不过，要怎么确定涌島会吃到毒药？正常来说应该是一手拿卡片，咬另一只手的指甲才对，根本不会碰到毒药。”世保鉄尾突然开口，“我不能相信上穗她会做出这种事。”

“我年纪看起来比涌島小姐大么？”工藤道。

“这倒没有……你成年了么？”

“成年了，刚过不久。涌島小姐为什么对我说了'您'，还双手接过我给的纸巾？这本就是她的习惯，而上穗小姐自然知道。不用担心咬的是哪一只手的指甲，因为两只手都有毒药。”工藤说完，重新看着上穗友葉。

“你带了很多水族馆的卡，只要在现场还很混乱时掉包原本的那张，就不会有问题。但你忘了一件事，新卡片上怎么会有涌島小姐的指纹呢？专注于犯罪过程，却遗漏了最基本的指纹问题，对么？

“上穗小姐。”

“……知衣太过分了，明明说过不想再跟世保鉄尾在一起！同样的错误我不会再犯一次。就算知衣仍然不能理解我的意思，只要我还在她身边就好。”上穗友葉凶狠地看着世保鉄尾，咬牙切齿道。

“一开始是妳自己推开涌島小姐的吧。”

“是啊，是我让这一切开始的。知衣家里那么严，怎么可能接受我……接受同性恋？她会觉得我恶心，也许我们会连朋友都做不成。曾经我以为看到知衣和世保鉄尾交往，我就能死了这条心——”

“是么？妳是这样想的么，友葉？”陌生的声音传来，高木端着手机小声道：“是跟医院那边的视讯。”

涌島知衣在萤幕另一边：“妳怎么自己否定了我们的可能？如果……”

如果——

-

天色彻底暗了下来，等他们终于做完笔录，街灯都已经点亮。这里偏住宅区，大多数商店都关门了，目之所及竟只有寥寥几盏灯火。

“走吧，好晚了。”黑羽快斗不动声色拉起工藤新一的手，“回米花的电车到几点？”

“这个……”工藤低头摁开手机，于是灯光也在他们之间亮起。“……末班已经开走了。”

“这样啊。”

黑幕笼罩，两人并肩而行走得很慢，没有人确定下一步该往哪个方向。

一时无言。

你是怎么想的呢？那个案子。我是在和你谈话过后，才确定了上穗友葉是犯人，因为我能理解她的心思。

我当时……看见你就懂了。

“抱歉，快斗，能借住一晚么？”

“啊？当、当然可以。”黑羽注意到他的用词，一下子紧张起来，表面上却还是一副镇定的样子。工藤擅自用称呼拉近了关系，偏过头笑得像只偷腥的猫。

勇敢一点。

这个世界也许不接受，但你是我想牵着走一辈子的人。我只问你，你愿不愿意？

“ **新一** ，到了。”

这个夜晚实在不太顺利，黑羽快斗翻箱倒柜也没能找出第二床被子。

“我也刚回来不久，前面落了一层灰的被子什么都拿去洗了，还没有干。”黑羽尴尬得不行，他说了可以住，没想到却忘了这碴。这间房子没有别人，两床被子本是绰绰有馀。

“……晚、晚点再说那个，”工藤新一试图找点别的事缓一缓，瞥到浴室就像看到救星：“先洗澡，我身上都是香水味。”

“对、对，洗澡。”黑羽也一脸的如获大赦，欢快地道：“那我去给你找衣服。”

“啊，麻烦你了。”

果然是过去经常从工藤宅里顺衣服的人，黑羽的私服穿在他身上也合适。侦探不合时宜地想像着，会不会黑羽的衣柜打开是一堆帝丹制服？

画面太诡异，他想着想着就笑出声。

“怎么了？”黑羽问道。

“咳、没事，”工藤掩饰过去，随便找了个理由打哈哈：“高木说我们是双胞胎。”

两个人像照镜子一样看着彼此，又在同一个时间撇开视线。最后黑羽有样学样以盥洗为由逃跑，而眼尖的侦探盯着他耳尖上可疑的红色发愣。

他到底看懂我的意思没有？黑羽想。

算了、算了，上穗友葉虽然把他处心积虑的告白破坏殆尽，至少他看见了名侦探碰到案件时，整个人都闪闪发光的样子。他爱极了那不容妥协的自信眼神，那双醉人眼眸的主人却对自己散发的魅力浑然不觉。

送出预告的夜晚怪盗降落在月光里，背后是整个东京的灯火，眼前就是前来赴会的小侦探。他为每一次对视时那平稳表面下汹湧的湖水心动不已，而在其中激起风暴天翻地复的人正是他自己。

怪盗的文字愈发晦涩难懂，又暗藏情话。既是预告也是调情，嚣张得简直目中无人，而他沉浸其中无法自拔。工藤新一对此不做任何表示，是根本没发现其中夹带私货，还是默默允许了这种行为？

会不会其实，想要越界的不是只有自己。

-

他们最后还是躺到了一张床上，黑羽快斗关掉床头灯，房间立刻陷入一片黑暗。

啊，根本睡不着。

距离太近了，另一个身体的温度就在同一条被子里，两个少年虽然都清瘦，一张单人床还是稍嫌拥挤，肩膀挨着肩膀。工藤新一感谢自己睡姿良好，早上醒来都跟昨天躺下时一样，不必担心隔天会闹出什么尴尬事。

但旁边这个人就不一样了。他想起在新加坡时对方一言难尽的睡相，觉得被一条胳膊闷死就此长眠也不用太意外。

而黑羽快斗哪里知道他心里那些小九九。彼时以怪盗基德身份跟他住一间，时刻都要提心吊胆着提防侦探，连睡姿都伪装得特别夸张。

侦探开始数福尔摩斯，血字的研究、四签名、波西米亚丑闻、黑羽快斗……

呃，不是。

“你睡了么？”黑羽小声问。

工藤新一默不作声。

一片静谧中他听见织物摩擦的声音，一只手在被窝里伸过来悄悄牵住了他的食指，既而整个手掌贴上来，略带冰凉的温度插入指缝间。

工藤睁眼，偏头便对上了黑羽的目光，窗外微弱的光线让他还能看见对方眼底沉静的蓝。这双眼无数次迎着月色欣赏各路鎏光异彩的宝石，现在只专注地看着他一个人。

鑑赏。

侦探为这个浮现在脑海的词脸上发烫。他迷迷糊糊地想，六秒钟过去了。 【*5】

气氛正好。他回握了那只稍冷的手，指腹描摹对方的指节，像在鼓励着什么一样。黑羽会意，小心翼翼凑过来，接着他感到柔软的嘴唇碰了碰自己的，于是他倾身，消灭了这点犹豫和试探。

两个人对此都很青涩，仗着不明朗的光线壮胆，尝试着交换一个吻。舌尖不经意扫过嘴唇带来一阵痒意，不知道是谁先伸出舌头，开始在口腔里攻城掠地。

唔，黑羽的牙膏味是甜的。

工藤新一忍不住扬起嘴角。过分可爱了，他想。怪盗嗜甜，没想到竟然做到这个份上。

肩膀压得有点难受，他动动身体刚想换个姿势，交握在一起的手却冷不防碰到一个东西。黑羽僵硬了一瞬，手指也不自觉收紧。于是顺水推舟，他将对方的手背往自己也硬挺的某个部位带过去。

“快斗。”他压低了声音，几乎是用气音轻轻呼唤对方，像两个半夜不睡觉怕被大人发现的小孩子。

黑羽快斗顺势褪下他的长裤，手指隔着一层布料抚上性器。他欺身压下来，膝盖挤进侦探两腿之间。温热的气息洒在他耳边，声音都带上几分软糯。

“新一，”他侷促地呼吸，“可以么？”

得到工藤应允，黑羽吻了吻对方凸起的喉结，换来一声小小的惊呼。他在锁骨旁留下第一个印记，解开衬衣的釦子继续往下。含住一边乳首时明显感受到身下的人一阵颤栗，故意用舌尖不轻不重舔过去。

“……快斗。”工藤搂住他，嗓音是说不出的好听，放在黑羽后腰的手开始不安分的游移，在他身上煽风点火。

闻声黑羽又一次回来，用一个吻堵住他的嘴。有了第一次经验两人都学习得很快，彼此的呼吸交融在一起，来不及咽下的津液沿着嘴角流下。

黑羽快斗不知何时已经扒掉他的内裤，一手握住他硬得发疼的性器。工藤新一心跳漏了一拍，顿时感到莫名的紧张——他长时间待在七岁孩童的身体里，恢复以后每天也忙着累积一年多下来大大小小的事，都快忘了这久违的感觉。

黑羽在他征愣的片刻直起身子，充满暗示意味地贴近他下身，手指轻轻撸动。他轻吻柱身，噙着玩味的笑望向他。

要命。

工藤只觉得全身血液都往那处汇流了，硬得不行。他伸出手，催促一般抚上黑羽的脸，修长的指节抚过唇线。黑羽从善如流，张口就含住他的硬挺，灵巧的舌尖逗弄马眼，引来一阵压抑不住的呻吟。

被温热口腔包复的感觉过于美好，视觉上的冲击更令人头皮发麻，性器被对方含得极深，咽喉受到刺激的收缩反应让他爽得脚趾都蜷曲起来。

黑羽一边摸索一边不时抬眼看他，将侦探意乱情迷的表情尽收眼底，情动时水光潋灩的眸子像打磨得完美的宝石，而自己就快要溺死在那漂亮的深潭里。他加快了动作，尝试不同方式好让对方更舒服，满意地听见拔高的音调。

“……等等，别含了……哈啊……”侦探的喘息粗重起来，抓紧了他肩上的衣服。黑羽退开时温热的鼻息喷洒在被唾液沾湿的龟头，一时之间竟说不出是冷是热，一下子让他舒服得快哭出来。黑羽撸了一把性器，让它释放在手里，白皙纤长的手把对方射出的精液接得满满当当。

“哈……”

第一次射在别人手里让工藤羞红了脸，抬起手刚想挡住就被黑羽拨开，他欺身上前，再度交换一个湿漉漉的吻，追着对方柔软的舌尖细细吮吸。刚经历高潮的身体敏感异常，隐隐有情慾的红色蔓延，黑羽的衣服蹭过胸前挺立的小点都是种过度的刺激，而他无处可逃。

接吻的间隙里黑羽用沾了精液的食指抵上他后穴，不由分说探进第一个指节。异物感并不好受，对方微凉的手让被侵入的感觉更清晰，内壁被这温度惊到，他不由自主缩了缩。

“……你手怎么那么冰。”工藤抗议着继续索吻，好让自己转移一点注意力。

“抱歉……”黑羽真诚地说，一边不忘加入第二根手指，“……可是新一里面好温暖。”如果一直待在里面就不会冷了。他没讲出后半句，工藤的脸已经够红了，再欺负下去大概要滴出血。

扩张的过程里黑羽用指尖在柔软的肠壁里轻轻按压，尝试摸清对方的敏感点。他不经意扫过一处凸起，听见侦探倒吸一口气，身体还没从高潮的馀韵里缓过来，全身都紧绷着。

“别……”

黑羽快斗低头亲吻他眼角，在对方条件反射闭眼后退出了三指，解放自己早已硬得不行的性器，工藤新一每个表情每个声音都撩拨得他慾火焚身，天知道自己是怎么忍到现在的。湿热的穴口收缩着像在邀请他一般，黑羽缓缓推入，随后舒服得喟叹出声，整根没入后前端还是不可避免地碾过那一处。

好紧。

工藤新一瞪了他一眼，发红的眼眶没有一点威慑力。黑羽快斗心软得一塌糊涂，好声好气地哄：“对不起……新一实在太诱人，我忍不住了。”说罢又抚平对方隐隐被打溼的浏海，讨好般印上一个吻。

仔细扩张后的身体完全打开，准备好接受更深层的侵犯，脖颈染上可疑的红色，连指尖都是烫的。肠肉贴上来紧紧绞着性器不放，侦探的手从衣襬探入在他身上游移，抚过下腹到两人交合的地方。

他自知是委屈对方了，没有润滑液的状况下贸然插入一定会受伤，只能耐心等自己身体作好准备。过份的敏感终于退去，他半撑起身凑到黑羽耳边，这个动作使埋在后穴里的性器被吃的更深，炙热的气息伴随着话语洒在耳垂上。

“……”

“等、哈啊……慢点——”

黑羽快斗握着侦探劲瘦的腰，把工藤新一顶得直往前挪。魔术师的手看上去白白嫩嫩，肌肤又细又脆弱，实际上却非常有力，一压就在腰上留下清晰可见的红痕。床单被工藤紧紧抓着皱在一起，不成段的话语被撞碎，出口都变成让人脸红心跳的呻吟。恢复原身的工藤脸皮还没有江户川厚，简直不能相信是自己发出的声音。

这一整天都堪称玄幻了。侦探迷迷糊糊地想。他站在人群里，却好像与整个世界分割开来，身边的推搡和笑闹声都与他无关。工藤新一的人生已然脱了轨，和同龄人站在一起只感到格格不入，APTX-4869的解药制作完毕，毒素却在每一段骨血与神经里留下不可磨灭的影响。公安笑他还年轻就像某位FBI一样沉郁寡言，彷彿提早步入中年。

灰原选择了和三个孩子一起长大，于是这条路上只剩他一个人。工藤新一看着眼前打打闹闹的新生们，尝试把自己的脸移植上去，就像是黑羽快斗站在那里。

怪盗本人会是这个样子吗？充满了烟火气的少年？

过于专注便没有意识到自己脚下是什么，踩上去时想像竟在眼前有了实体，黑羽快斗干脆地自曝身份，于是他悬了一年的心终于找到降落的安全港。

案子并没有让他忘记黑羽说了些什么。

……所以那杯甜品是这个意思？

“新一，不要分心。”

“唔……没有……”

兜兜转转，想的不都是眼前这个人。

否认换来更猛烈的撞击，初经人事的后穴被操得艳红，淫靡的水声在安静的室内无限放大。埋在体内的性器彷彿又大了一圈，脆弱的肠壁迎合着，深处都被狠狠操开。最后一点理智也湮没在快感里，侦探没能再分出心思去压抑羞耻的叫声，沉浸在欢愉之中。

“呜嗯……太、深了……啊！”

他被顶得眼角蓄满了泪，闭眼就顺着纤长的睫毛滚落进发丝里。侦探仰起头一边喘一边汲取空气，呻吟里染上哭腔，呜咽着承受性器一下下撞在深处，昂扬的前端溢出透明的前列腺液。

黑羽快斗见过这个画面，在少年人青涩的梦里。黑羽一点也不意外自己幻想的对象是工藤新一，他确实肖想这个人很久了。碍于晚上的工作，他只能藏在另一层面具之下，在每一次侦探拆解预告函的片刻里安静地注视着这个人，那时候侦探也会很认真地看着他，丝毫不觉得时间过长的对视令人尴尬。单片眼镜尽职尽责反射光线，把一切窥视真容或者心情的眼神都阻挡在外。

他躲在怪盗的皮囊下，把黑羽快斗的灵魂压回壳子里，只留下一个不会动心的白色罪人。

从未想过……真的有这样一天。

黑羽快斗用目光一遍遍描绘此时的工藤新一，要把这样的他深深刻在记忆里。被吻过的嘴唇泛着水光，尚未擦去的津液把它衬得晶亮，色情得勾人。世间一切真相都在这里，是引诱着他去开启的潘朵拉魔盒。

舌尖取代钥匙，橇开了它。求饶声都以吻封缄，融化在呼吸里。

工藤抓紧了他身上的衣服，难耐地挺起腰，被冷落的性器可怜地轻轻蹭着他的小腹。黑羽伸手握住它，指间长年练魔术而生的薄茧抚弄过前端，感受到身下的人止不住地颤栗。

他俯下身埋到工藤颈间，鼻尖都是淡淡的沐浴乳香，“名侦探，我真的好喜欢你。”

他用着怪盗的声线，性器又快又准地全部抽出又重新没入，一下下都狠狠撞在点上。

工藤被插得腿根发颤，低声叫着射了出来，一瞬间绞紧的通道让黑羽也缴了械。被送上顶端时眼前一阵白光，他恢复过来时正好看见对方的数字往下减了一。

等等，不要掉。

侦探急得伸出手把黑羽拉过来紧紧拥住他，手指胡乱插进发丝里，眼底蒙上一层水雾。黑羽不能理解他突然的情绪转变，愣了一瞬。

……真是，舍不得这串数字，掉一点都觉得心里空落落的。他鬼使神差地想，自己是什么时候开始在意数字的？侦探不再固守唯物主义，只想那串数字再长一点，长到涵盖往后所有人生，如果数字可以倒数自己的死亡，他甘之如饴。

黑羽以为弄痛他了，赶紧退出来，就着这个姿势把身下的人抱起往浴室带。工藤突然悬空就慌了手脚，紧紧攀住黑羽的脖子寻求安全感，双腿夹在他腰间，校队足球前锋的大腿肌肉线条流畅，修长又有力。

其实工藤新一从来不用担心坠落。高楼顶、飞船上，每一次被失重感包围时，这个人都会接住他。好闻的、淡淡的气息萦绕在周身，彼时江户川从未分辨出那是什么味道，现在工藤大概知道了。

黑羽快斗动作轻柔地把工藤新一放入浴缸温水里，刚蹲下想帮他清理，工藤就拉拉他的衣襬，“衣服脱掉，进来。”见他犹豫，又道：“怎么了？”

“……没什么。”黑羽摇摇头，顺从地脱了衣服。工藤刚想把他拉进浴缸，伸出的手却停在半空中。

“……”

他在决战后第一次看到这个人的身体，烧伤的疤痕在背部肆意盘踞。侦探一下子放缓了动作，心疼得一塌糊涂。他揽住黑羽，用唇细细描摹那些怵目惊心的伤疤。

**“好不容易见面了，我也是很努力才能坐在你面前呢，不要说这个。”**

哎，就知道名侦探看到了一定会胡思乱想……

“新一，记得你踢的那个箱子么？是你先把窗户都弄碎了，我才能在最后逃出来的。所以，”黑羽快斗认真地望进工藤新一眼底，注视他此生最珍视而深爱的灵魂。

“你不需要自责。”

名侦探当然不会知道。

爆炸前的那声喊硬是把他乱成一团的脑子叫醒，黑羽恍惚间还以为自己身份已经曝露了，惊得眼前当即明朗了大半，肾上腺素飙高逼得四肢百骸重新开始运作。

黑羽想过很多次，自己的身份被名侦探拆穿时，那双眼睛会有怎样的光芒。他与真相之间从来只有薄薄的一张纸，侦探却不屑作那把刀强硬地破开，只等这个在他心尖纵火的犯人失手，让火星窜出头烧掉一切。他一定是半惋惜半骄傲地说黑羽快斗你也有今天，大怪盗怎么就露出马脚了呢。

想再看一次名侦探揭露真相的样子。他熠熠生辉的眼他自信的笑他为每一个线索轻蹙起的眉，全都想看。

当我处于深渊，眼前都是你的容颜。

工藤新一低着头看不清表情，只听到闷闷的声音传来：“……谢谢。”

谢谢你在这里，谢谢你还活着。

黑羽刚探进一根食指要清理留在体内的精液，工藤就把他的手拍掉。

“等一等，”工藤停顿一下，才小声地说：“坐上去。”

浴缸连着墙壁，中间是一方不大不小的平台，黑羽顺从地照做，不明所以看着他。

水池的热气漫上来，工藤新一跪坐在里面，挤身到他腿间，在蒸腾雾气里低头。

名侦探在帮他口交。认知到这个事实，黑羽快斗的大脑“嗡”得一声一片空白，双手都无处安放。

……

他顺势抱着工藤新一后脑勺，将对方轻轻按向自己。工藤被他的动作刺激到，才恢复正常的眼眶又开始蓄起生理性泪水。刚经历过高潮的性器在他口中逐渐变硬，他模仿接吻一般吮吸、舔舐过柱身，不放过任何一处，唯独冷落了前端。

“新一……”黑羽呼唤他，嗓音软得不行好像被欺负一样。工藤抬眼，透过水气看他隐忍的表情，终于还是心软了不继续玩下去。他张口含住龟头，舌头包复上去舔弄。

黑羽双腿不自觉夹着他肩膀，把他困在那里动弹不得。吞吐一阵子后性器撑得他脸颊泛酸，刚往后退了一点想缓缓，冷不防又被向前压了压。

“……哈……别停……”

黑羽挺了下腰，强势将性器送进那处温软湿热的口腔，前端磨蹭着柔软脆弱的咽喉壁，感受到吞咽反应狠狠吸住自己，往更深处带。

“嗯……新一……”他指间都在颤抖，仰起头紧闭着眼，鲜少见光的白皙脖颈形成一道曲线。

工藤突然退出来，冷空气一下子取代了温热的口腔。黑羽还沉浸在情慾中，却在高潮前一刻被叫停，可怜兮兮地挽留站起身的侦探。他还没反应过来，工藤就跟着爬上平台，扶着被含得硬挺的性器缓缓坐下去。

他没掌握好速度，紧致的内里重新被进入，这个姿势插得更深，彷彿身体最深处都被顶开。工藤新一惊得叫出声，泪水也跟着滚落。

“呜嗯……”他疼得快哭出来，手指都跟着收紧，稍微适应了一会就开始动。找准了角度，一下下都撞在前列腺上，拔高了音量：“快斗——”

昏暗的储藏室里他也是这样叫着这个名字，渴望对方的回应。而这一次黑羽回应他了，温柔的吻落在泪痕上，一点一点把疼痛也消去。

-

“好了。”

工藤新一闻言正想随对方起身，却突然一阵痠软，这才后知后觉地感到腰疼，他慢慢坐回浴缸里，表情微妙。

黑羽快斗直接把他打横抱了起来，侧过脸笑得温柔：“待会帮你揉揉腰，明天早饭也交给我吧。”

“我们算是交往了吗？”套衣服的间隙里黑羽问道。

笨蛋。

工藤笑出声，看向这个让他全身心都为之发狂的人，伸手揉乱他的头发。

“嗯。”

来日方长。

——————

【*1】P220是名柯里偏轻的枪，个人认为适合斯派德

【*2】人的一生大约28000个日子，五位数意味着大概占了一半多。他们也许不能每天相见，但是会一起走到最后。

【*3】海底月是天上月——

【*4】高木的职务不知道有没有包括江古田地区，名柯里曾有两个名字“泉水阳一”和“中村警官”，职位都是江古田市巡查，但这两个人资料太少，还是借用了高木

【*5】一个人和你对视六秒以上，不是想害你就是想跟你上床。


End file.
